Marineford
Marineford is the former . It is where former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the three admirals resided, along with many vice admirals and lower officers when they weren't assigned to another base. The city surrounding Marine HQ was inhabited by the families of Marine soldiers. Marineford was one of the three great powers, alongside the Shichibukai and the Yonko. It is situated near the Sabaody Archipelago, and laid directly next to Mariejois on the Red Line. The only safe way to reach Marineford is through the Gates of Justice. However, after the Battle of Marineford, the location of the Marine Headquarters was exchanged with that of Marine Base G-1. Layout Marineford is a crescent moon-shaped island that is composed completely of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. During the war, Sengoku had the installed at the curved area of the island, which is composed of thick and high steel walls that emerge from under the sea, surrounding and trapping anyone who is inside the said area; these walls are composed of unknown materials that are resistant to even Whitebeard's shock waves, and has cannons installed in windows at the top, allowing the Marines to barrage the entrapped targets. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold, which is a plain and empty area, is known as the , where the Ox Bell stands at the front. At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud is the Marine Headquarters building. The building is a large multistory ancient Japanese-stylized palace, with the base bearing the kanji for , with the Marines symbol in between. Around the building's four cardinal corners is a small mountain with a small building on top and a flag with the Marines' symbol placed on top of the roofs each. Two years after the war, the "Marines" kanji has been replaced with "G-1". Gallery History Shiki's Assault Twenty-two years ago, after hearing that the Pirate King Gol D. Roger had been captured by the Marines and would face execution in Loguetown, "Golden Lion" Shiki came to Marineford alone, in his angry refusal to believe the Marines would be able to capture Roger, and killed many soldiers in the process. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and Admiral Sengoku then fought against Shiki together. After a fierce battle between these three men, half of Marineford was reduced to rubble, many were injured or killed, and Shiki was defeated, captured, and incarcerated in Impel Down. East Blue's Newest Pirate Shortly after the defeat of East Blue's most powerful pirates at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, the higher officers here granted him his first bounty of 30,000,000. Vice Admiral John Giant then announced to every high-ranking officer that the Marines there must be prepared to serve justice with all their might, and that there is no room for cowardice or moral justice. Over time, Fleet Admiral Sengoku spent his time here, giving orders to lower ranking subordinates, and taking out his fury over Monkey D. Luffy's repeated actions on his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp. The Buster Call that Spandam accidentally activated was also sent from Marineford, taking roughly half-an-hour to arrive at Enies Lobby. Whitebeard War Saga Defending against Whitebeard Marineford became the site of the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, and the central plaza was where Portgas D. Ace was to be executed. With careful planning from Sengoku, the siege wall plan was set up to surround the pirates while Admiral Akainu melted the frozen ice floor created by Admiral Aokiji, in an attempt to destroy the crew and their allies, as well as Luffy and his recruits from Impel Down. However, thanks to Oars Jr., the rescue party managed to enter the main plaza, but ultimately failed to save Ace from death. Whitebeard tilted the entire island, and launched many shock waves to destroy the Marine Headquarters' main building with his earthquake powers. Blackbeard Pirates' Invasion The Blackbeard Pirates entered and were seen standing around the execution platform. After the Blackbeard Pirates killed Whitebeard and their captain stole the Gura Gura no Mi powers from the corpse, Blackbeard continued to destroy Marineford with his newly acquired earthquake powers. Aokiji refreezes the ocean to prevent the pirates from escaping. Sengoku retaliates, refusing to let Blackbeard sink the island. Trafalgar Law made his way to the place to pick up the severely injured Luffy, as well as Jinbe, who was carrying the mind-shattered Luffy. As Luffy is taken away, the Red Hair Pirates arrived, with Shanks blocking Akainu's attack on Coby, who had questioned the moralities of the Marines. End of the War After the war was ended thanks to Shanks' intervention, Sengoku is seen sitting on the rubble of the island, which is being rebuilt, and Brandnew coming in to report Impel Down's conditions. As it is being rebuilt slowly, it attracted onlookers and reporters from numerous countries to come watch. It received some further minor damage when Luffy returned with Jinbe and Silvers Rayleigh to ring the Ox Bell 16 times. However, it seems that Aokiji's office suffered only minor damage throughout the war, as he was able to sit in it with Smoker to talk about the latter's reassignment. During the Time Skip After the battle at Marineford, Sakazuki, the new Marine Fleet Admiral decided to change the location of the Marine HQ with the G-1 branch, which is in the New World, directly challenging the power of the Yonko. The old Marineford has been rebuilt, with a prominent G-1 painted on the side of the building. References Site Navigation it:Marineford es:Marineford Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Marine Locations